


Sweet Rain Surprise

by slytherdorphoenix



Series: Draco's Tooth-Rotting Love for Hermione Granger [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherdorphoenix/pseuds/slytherdorphoenix
Summary: “You know I love the rain.” She wistfully sighed cupping the tea with both of her hands while she stared out the french doors of their cottage kitchen.“I know, love.” He said to her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Draco's Tooth-Rotting Love for Hermione Granger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051013
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Sweet Rain Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> another tooth-rotting fluff for yall!

Draco awoke to a clattering of metal from down the hall. His face was buried in his pillow and his arm reached to his left to feel the bed empty but slightly warm still. Of course, as always, Hermione was up and at it early as ever even on their weekends.

He finally opened his eyes and began to sit up, looking out the window.

Thick water droplets dripped down the pane and he could hear the slight continuous pitter-patter as the rain hit the ground.

Draco begrudgingly roused himself from the warmth of his and Hermione’s bed. 

He crouched to the floor to retrieve his emerald silk pajama pants and pulled them on. He glanced at himself at the mirror to find his hair askew and sleep mussed.

Draco began his walk to the kitchen whilst running his fingers through his platinum locks in an attempt to appear as the Adonis he typically tried to be.

He made his way to the doorframe of the kitchen of the warm cottage he shared with his lover, Granger. He leaned against the doorframe and watched Hermione’s hips swaying as she hummed to herself.

Hermione appeared to be lost in the melody of her mind, not hearing her husband at the door as she continually hummed while pouring herself an Earl Grey. 

“Good morning love,” Draco said with a twinge of a smile on his face. He bemusedly watched Hermione twirl around as her eyes seemed to soften at the sight of him.

“Fancy a cup?” She said smiling and gesturing her steamy cup of tea towards him.

Draco nodded and she whirled back around, grabbing another bag of tea along with a cup.

“Did you notice the rain?” Hermione said in a sing-songy type of way that would never cease to make his heart stir.

“I did.” He replied as she handed the cup to him.

“You know I love the rain.” She wistfully sighed cupping the tea with both of her hands while she stared out the french doors of their cottage kitchen.

“I know, love.” He said to her.  
She looked best like this, he thought to himself. Her face content as she blew lightly on her tea and gazed out of the cottage to watch the rain watering their garden. Her brown eyes met his and she waved her hand to tell him she wanted him beside her.

He strode next to her and wrapped his arm around her small frame and she settled against him.

She looked up at him to give him a peck on his cheek.

“I love you” She murmured her head nuzzling at his neck.

His heart never failed to skip a beat when she expressed her emotions towards him so easily.

This beautiful woman who deserved the world chose to bestow her affections about him, a former Death Eater. 

He looked down at her and caught her lips in a deep kiss.

“I love you too Hermione,” He said breathlessly. “Thank you for forgiving me for my past and choosing to sully yourself by marrying me.”

She gave him a slight thump on his chest as if reprimanding him for being self-deprecating.

“Oh, Draco. I’m waiting for the day when you see yourself as the man you are, the man I love, the man I chose to marry.” Her voice hitched as if she was about to cry. “I’m waiting for the day I give birth to our baby and our baby looks at you with pure adoration because you will be an amazing father.” She said.

He could swear time stopped at that moment as he held her body away from his to properly look at her stomach.

“Pregnant?” He said, his voice trembling in anticipation of her confirmation.

She nodded and held one hand to her stomach as if she were caressing their unborn child.

He felt his eyes tear up at the thought. A father. He was going to be a father to a child that the love of his life would carry for the next 9 months.

“Parents. Fancy us being parents.” He said with a grin before gently holding her in his arms and twirling her around. 

She giggled and beamed at him once he settled her on the ground again.

He hoped his child would have every ounce of Hermione in them.

He could see his child and Hermione sitting by the french doors as they would listen to the rain.

He couldn’t wait to see what his future held.

Rainy days with three instead of two.


End file.
